Drag You Out of Hell
by ambudaff
Summary: Hinata Denial Fic seandainya kang Kishi membuat Hinata meninggal. Kaya'nya enggak tuh :P Crossover dengan Supernatural dan Harry Potter


**Drag You Out of Hell**

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Supernatural © Eric Kripke; Harry Potter © JK Rowling_

_**A/N**_

_Crossover atau whatever-lah namanya. Chara dan setting diambil dari fandom Naruto; mekanisme Deal with the Crossroad Demon diambil dari fandom Supernatural; Kyuubi-Naruto dimiripkan dengan Horcrux-Harry dengan hubungan yang berbeda._

_Nama anak-anak Naruto dan paragraf-paragraf terakhir dari fic ini ditulis setelah membaca 'Filosofi Ramen' by __**Muscat-Dunghill**_

_Jika Hinata memang dibuat meninggal oleh kang Kishi, maka ini adalah 'denial-fic' nya T_T_

_Breaking News Spoiler 438: Hinata is barely alive! *peluk-peluk kang Kishi*_

_Tidak mengharapkan banyak pembaca pada crossover yang aneh ini. Tapi makasih kalau mau baca dan berusaha mengerti :P_

* * *

"_HINAATAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

_Bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata menyentuh tanah, lemas tanpa nyawa, Naruto meradang ... ekor enam ... dan lebih lagi..._

-o0o-

_I'm here because I want to be_

_I'd always cry and give up right away_

_Always getting it wrong_

_Until you, Naruto-kun,_

_Showed me the right path to follow_

_I chased you forever_

_Always wishing that someday I would catch you_

_Always dreaming that we would walk side by side_

_Always trying to make it to where you were_

_You changed me_

_Your smile saved me from who I was_

_I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so_

_Because I love you, Naruto-kun_

_[Naruto chapter 437]_

-o0o

Hujan rintik perlahan membasahi Konoha secara merata.

Para shinobi yang tersisa masih membereskan seluruh Konoha. Mengangkat jenazah ke Aula Akademi, membaringkannya untuk sementara di sana. Untung saja hujan, mereka tidak harus membersihkan sisa-sisa darah.

Kemungkinan esok akan ada pemakaman massal.

Dua pemuda, seorang berambut kuning, seorang lagi berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan, berdiri diam di depan jenazah seorang gadis.

"Kenapa harus Hinata-_hime_?" bisik pemuda berambut panjang, tangan masih terkepal, "kenapa aku harus tiba terlambat?"

Pemuda berambut kuning di sisinya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Neji," sahutnya serak, "kau tidak terlambat. Ia sendiri yang berinisiatif," kedua tangannya mengepal juga, "tapi kenapa ... kau baru mengatakannya padaku, Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Kenapa!" kepalannya semakin erat.

Wajahnya basah, oleh darah, oleh air hujan, oleh air mata.

"Naruto …"

Keduanya berbalik, dan melihat Hokage mereka berjalan tertatih ditopang tongkat.

"Tsunade-_baa chan_! Kau harusnya beristirahat …"

"Tidak. Ini lebih penting. Neji … aku pinjam Naruto dulu sejenak ya?"

Neji mengangguk. Naruto mengikuti Tsunade ke sudut.

"Naruto ... selama ini kau selalu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage ..."

"Tsunade-_baa-chan_! Apa yang sedang kau bic—"

Tsunade memberi isyarat agar Naruto membiarkannya meneruskan.

"Aku lihat kau sudah semakin dewasa. Aku lihat kau sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi. Aku lihat ... kau semakin bertanggungjawab," Tsunade menarik napas panjang, menaruh satu tangannya di bahu Naruto, "Penggunaan Katsuya kemarin membuat keadaanku semakin lemah dari waktu ke waktu. Kalau aku mujur ... aku tidak akan mati. Tapi itu berarti ... aku akan melemahkan pertahanan Konoha. Konoha harus dipimpin oleh Hokage yang kuat. Dan kau ... memenuhi syarat itu."

"Tapi ..."

"Aku akan mengumumkannya segera setelah pemakaman, Naruto."

"Aku ..."

"Jangan takut. Aku takkan ke mana-mana. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku masih ada. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengajari Sakura, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa memimpin Konoha lagi ..."

Pandangan yang bersungguh-sungguh menembus mata Naruto hingga ke benak, hingga ke hati.

" … baiklah …"

"_Arigatou_, Rokudaime Hokage!"

"Tsunade-_baa-chan_ …" semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto mendengar Tsunade mengucapkan titel itu.

Tsunade tersenyum pahit. "Kau pasti bisa!" tangan di bahu Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan berbisik, "Kau dengar itu, Hinata-_chan_? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat aku sudah mencapai cita-citaku! Ini ... ini tidak adil!" ia terpuruk, berlutut di lantai yang dingin.

Sedingin hari yang semakin malam.

Naruto masih saja berlutut di depan jenazah Hinata. Neji sudah pergi, dipanggil Hiashi-_sama_. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengangkat wajah, senyumnya keluar aneh, berseri-seri tapi mengerikan. "Ya! Apa boleh buat!" bisiknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia berdiri, keluar dari Aula, mengambil ancang-ancang, melompat dan berlari dari atap ke atap lain, kemudian dari cabang pohon ke cabang yang lain manakala sudah tiba di hutan.

Shi no Mori. Hutan Kematian.

Ada semacam simpangan jalan setapak di Hutan itu, yang kelihatannya seperti biasa-biasa saja. Tapi ... bila kau melakukan ritual tertentu ...

Jemari Naruto bergerak menyusun segel-segel tertentu, lalu ia menapakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah dan mengucapkan nama jutsu tertentu. Tidak, tidak terdengar seperti Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Dan yang keluar adalah gumpalan asap hitam pekat bergulung, kemudian perlahan membentuk diri menjadi seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang—gadis tentu saja, karena yang men-_summon_nya adalah seorang pria. Berbeda kalau yang men-_summon_nya seorang gadis—kulit putih pucat, mata kuning keemasan, namun pupil bergerak seperti seekor ular. Berdesis, ia tertawa.

"Rokudaime Hokage, kudengar kau sudah bergelar itu sekarang!"

"Berisik! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghidupkan lagi Hinata?"

Gadis itu berdesis lagi, terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sangat tak sabaran. Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa sekarang, kembalilah saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah ... kembalilah kemari tepat sepuluh tahun lagi, untuk menjadi pengikutku," lidah gadis itu keluar, panjang bercabang, mendesis-desis. Ia mendekati Naruto, "dan kau harus menyegel perjanjian ini ..."

Ia semakin mendekat, menangkap pinggang Naruto, dan bibirnya menangkap bibir Naruto, melumatnya ganas.

Hanya beberapa detik dan ia melepasnya sambil tertawa terkekeh. "Jangan lupa, sepuluh tahun lagi!" dan gadis ular itu menghilang.

-o0o-

Setengah berlari Naruto kembali ke Aula Akademi, dan menerobos masuk ke jajaran janazah yang dibaringkan, langsung ke depan jenazah Hinata.

Hinata sedang berusaha untuk membuka mata, melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Susah payah ia mengeluarkan suara. "N-Na-Naru-to?"

"HINATAAA!" tertawa histeris Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk. Teriakan Naruto rupanya membuat seluruh shinobi yang ada di Aula menoleh, dan ternganga melihat Hinata terbangun.

Naruto memeluknya tergesa dan mengucapkan kalimat yang—untung saja tidak membuat Hinata pingsan, "Menikahlah denganku, Hinata! Maukah kau?"

-o0o-

Hinata sudah kembali ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto kalau bisa sih ikut, tetapi—pertama, mereka belum menikah jadi belum boleh sekamar berdua, dan kedua, dia kan sekarang Rokudaime Hokage—tepatnya besok akan diumumkan oleh Tsunade-_baa chan_, jadi dia harus memberi contoh yang baik tentunya.

Jadi Naruto kembali ke kamar apartemennya yang biasa.

Tapi ia belum sempat membuka kuncinya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti memutar kunci.

"Tampakkan dirimu."

Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? Aku, melamar Hinata? Kukira tak apa, walau kami baru enam belas tah—"

"Bukan itu, Naruto. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di Shi no Mori? Di persimpangan?"

Naruto terdiam. Apakah Neji tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Neji merebut kunci dari tangan Naruto, membuka pintu, mendorong Naruto agar masuk, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Sekarang, tak ada yang akan mendengar. Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

Naruto menghela napas, "Dengan kembalinya Hinata, apakah kau takut kehilangan kedudukan dalam klan Hyuug—"

"Aku tak berkeberatan, Naruto!" suaranya semakin tak sabaran, "Dan aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai ketua klan seperti apapun aku berusaha, karena kalau Hinata-_sama_ meninggal, Hanabi-_sama_ yang akan menggantikannya. Bukan aku. Aku dari strata _Bunke_ kalau kau lupa, Naruto, aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Hinata-_sama_ dan Hanabi-_sama_. Bukan bermimpi untuk menggantikan mereka."

"_Gomen_ ..." suara Naruto pelan, menunduk. Jadi, Neji tahu benar apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Jadi, apakah benar kau sudah melakukannya, Naruto?" suara Neji sekarang pelan, ada rasa menggigil dalam getar suaranya, "berapa tahun yang kau dapat, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Se-sepuluh tahun," suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

Neji terduduk. Menghela napas. "Sepuluh tahun. Jadi itu sebabnya kau bersegera melamar Hinata-_sama_? Alangkah bodohnya dirimu, Naruto! Mengapa kau sampai hati—"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa melihat dia berbaring kaku begitu, Neji. Aku tak bisa," bisiknya. Matanya basah lagi. "Apalagi ... apalagi ... ia mengatakan ... di depan Pein ... bahwa ia ..." ia tak mampu meneruskannya lagi.

Tapi Neji sepertinya mengerti.

"Dan bagaimana pikirmu perasaan Hinata-_sama,_ kalau sebaliknya? Kalau _kau_ yang terbaring tak bernyawa sepuluh tahun lagi?" Neji mengucapkannya seperti dieja, menekankan makna tiap kata.

Naruto menatap entah ke mana, "Paling tidak ... sudah sepuluh tahun. Paling tidak aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya dalam sepuluh tahun ini," ia menelan ludah.

"Tidak adakah cara ... untuk membatalkannya? Aku akan cari … tanya Shikamaru …"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau ada yang mencoba-coba mencari jalan ... Hinata akan segera meninggal. Seketika."

"Dan kau nanti ..."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, setelah sepuluh tahun, aku akan kembali ke Shi no Mori. Menjadi ... iblis gentayangan di sana."

"Kau … memang berniat menukar sepuluh tahun ini dengan menjadi … iblis untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan? Untuk selamanya?"

Naruto terdiam. "Kalau … memang harus begitu, asal .. Hinata kembali seperti sediakala … aku rela."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Neji terus memandang Naruto tak percaya.

Akhirnya ia membuat gerakan seperti akan berdiri, tapi dipotong Naruto.

"Neji," suara Naruto seperti memohon, "jangan bilang-bilang ..."

Neji menggeleng. "Aku takkan bilang siapa-siapa." Ia berdiri. "Gunakan waktumu baik-baik, Naruto." Ia berjalan ke pintu, memutar pegangan pintunya, dan berbalik, "Oya. Selamat, Rokudaime Hokage!"

Naruto tersenyum pahit.

-o0o-

Naruto menggantung jubah Hokage-nya baik-baik di ruang kerja. Ia tidak ingin membawa serta jubahnya. Menepuk-nepuk sedikit debu di pundaknya.

Berjalan sedikit, ia membuka pintu kamar anak perempuan. Yumi-_chan_. Aiko-_chan_. Keduanya manis-manis, dan seperti ibunya mereka punya Byakugan. Tapi jangan buat mereka marah, karena mereka juga ahli Rasengan!

Naruto tersenyum. Diciumnya pipi mereka kiri-kanan, hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan mereka. Satu lagi anak perempuan mereka, Megumi-_chan_, masih tidur bersama mereka. Masih tidur bersama Hinata. Memang agak merepotkan kalau ia dan Hinata ... ehm, mau … You-Know-Lah …

Ditutupnya kamar mereka pelan-pelan.

Sekarang ia masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki. Seperti biasa, kamar anak laki-laki tak ada yang rapi, berantakan semuanya. Tidur mereka juga tidak ada yang rapi. Tapi setidaknya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak, hasil dari capek seharian main dan berlatih.

Sama dengan anak perempuan, keduanya punya Byakugan, dan semuanya ahli Rasengan. Yuuki-_kun_, yang tertua, bahkan sudah diincar oleh Gamabunta. Naruto sudah mengatakan, kalau ia mati, Gamabunta hendaknya beralih pada Yuuki-_kun_.

Hati-hati ia mengusap rambut mereka. Kalau mereka masih bangun, tentu saja mereka takkan mau dicium, tapi ini kan sudah tidur ya? Maka dengan hati-hati Naruto mencium pipi Yuuki-_kun_, merapikan selimutnya, kemudian ganti mencium pipi Tadahiro-_kun_, sebelum tak tahan mengucek-ucek rambut kuningnya dengan gemas.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan hati-hati.

Lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hinata masih mengusap-usap Megumi-_chan_. Baru habis disusui lagi rupanya, tapi sudah tidur lelap. Naruto mencium pipi makhluk mungil itu.

"Mau berangkat juga?" tanya Hinata. Ucapannya sudah tak terpatah-patah lagi dalam beberapa tahun belakangan.

"... Ya," katanya hati-hati. Bimbang. Ini … akan jadi saat terakhirnya.

Hinata bangkit, merapikan vest jounin Naruto, "Kau tidak pakai jubah Hokage?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Mau ngecek yang patroli kok pakai jubah. Ketahuan nanti."

Hinata tersenyum. "Memangnya mau ada musuh dari mana hari-hari sekarang ini?"

Kalimat Hinata seperti mengiris tajam hatinya. _Hinata, andai saja kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi ..._

"Namanya juga usaha untuk waspada," elak Naruto. Berusaha agar suaranya tetap normal, ia meraih pinggang istrinya, memandang wajahnya sepuasnya. Pelan-pelan diciumnya bibir Hinata, penuh dan lama.

"Naruto ..." bisik Hinata sesaat Naruto melepas bibirnya, "ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau semakin cantik saja."

Hinata memerah. "Kau semakin gombal saja."

Naruto tersenyum. Setiap kali selalu saja Hinata masih memerah. Membuatnya makin tak ingin melepasnya.

Tapi setiap hal ada akhirnya, Naruto sadar.

"Aku pergi ya. Hati-hati." Dikecupnya kening Hinata,

Dan terus dipandangnya wajah itu. Mata lavender itu. Sampai ia menutup pintu.

Menghela napas, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat ke atas atap, lalu ke atap yang lain, yang lain lagi. Saat akan melompat ke dahan pohon di awal Shi no Mori, seseorang menanti di sebuah dahan.

Ia melompat mendekatinya.

"Jadi ... ini saatnya ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Neji ... titip Hinata dan anak-anak ya?"

"Tentu."

Mereka terdiam.

"Aku—" Neji mencoba memecah kesunyian, "aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Saat ... ujian Chuunin itu." Ia menelan ludah. "Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang, kalau aku tidak melawanmu."

Naruto nyengir. "Lupakan. Kau juga banyak membantuku dalam segala hal."

Neji menggeleng. "Dan terutama … hal ini. Kau … mau menukar jiwamu untuk … Hinata-_sama_. Itu ... segalanya untuk kami, klan Hyuuga."

Naruto menunduk. "Itu kulakukan ... untuk kepentinganku sendiri, Neji," suaranya pelan. "Terima kasih juga kau mau menjaga rahasia ini."

Neji mengangguk. "Jadi ... benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghindarinya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Jika ... ada pemilihan Hokage lagi ... aku merekomendasikan Konohamaru. Belum teruji, tetapi kukira dia cukup bisa diandalkan."

Neji mengangguk lagi.

"Kembalilah ke desa. Kalau iblis itu mencium bau orang lain, akan runyam akibatnya," sahut Naruto.

"Tidak bisakah ... kau bersembunyi di suatu tempat?"

"Aku tidak akan bersembunyi, Neji. Akan kuhadapi. Lagipula … kalau aku bersembunyi, ular-ular itu akan menemukanku, dan memaksaku pergi bersama mereka dalam cara yang tak terbayangkan. Jangan sampai … terjadi di depan Hinata."

Neji adalah seorang shinobi yang gagah perkasa, tapi adakalanya kau akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang bening di ujung matanya.

"Kembalilah," bisik Naruto.

Neji mencoba tersenyum, "Kau memang shinobi paling berani yang pernah kukenal."

Naruto menggeleng, dan meneruskan melompat ke dahan yang lain.

Neji masih memandang bayangan itu hingga kecil tak terlihat.

-o0o-

"Bagus. Kau menepati janjimu. Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau mencoba bersembunyi," kekeh Orochimaru, kali ini dalam bentuk pria, melihat Naruto datang dikawal ular-ularnya.

Naruto tak bersuara. Ia tahu. Kalau ia melanggar janji, bukan hanya ia yang akan diburu ular-ular itu dan diseret dalam keadaan tak berbentuk, tapi Hinata juga akan mati seketika.

"Kau akan menjadi pengikutku, Naruto. Seorang Hokage, akan menakut-nakuti penduduk desanya sendiri," Orochimaru mendesis terkekeh.

Ia tak mau itu. Ia tak bisa!

"Kau bisa, Naruto. Kau datang ke mari, berarti kau sudah menyetujui. Kita lihat saja, seberapa kuat dirimu menolak godaan dariku!" terkekeh lagi.

Naruto tak berbicara. Ia menutup matanya.

Dan membuka matanya ketika dirasanya hawa panas melingkupinya. Ia tahu, Konoha berpegang pada 'Kekuatan Api' tapi bukan api yang seperti ini.

Tangannya dirantai. Kakinya dirantai. Kepalanya juga dilingkari besi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Dan lecutan-lecutan api itu mengiris-iris tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi menyakitkan. Darah menetes-netes. Perih. Mencambukinya. Panas. Menggigilkan.

Menggeretakkan giginya ia berusaha untuk bertahan.

Ia seorang shinobi, dan shinobi dilatih untuk bertahan terhadap segala siksaan.

Tetapi bukan hanya siksaan fisik.

Begitu kekuatannya melemah, begitu staminanya menurun, maka muncullah berbagai bayangan. Penduduk desa melemparinya. Penduduk desa menjauhinya. Anak-anak dilarang mendekati. Cemoohan. Ketakutan. Ia tak punya orang tua. Iruka-_sensei_ bahkan tak melihat sebelah mata padanya. Ia tak punya teman …

Penderitaannya ialah bahwa ia tak bisa mengusir semua bayangan itu. Ia tak bisa mengusir bayangan itu dan menggantinya dengan bayangan yang indah-indah. Tidak. Terus menerus bayangan yang menyiksa silih berganti. Bersamaan dengan siksaan fisik.

Ilusi-ilusi. Ia tak tahu apakah itu memang bayangannya, imajinasinya, atau ilusi. Tapi semua membayanginya. Ia sedang berada dalam pertempuran. Ia terdesak. Ia tak bisa melindungi rekannya satu tim. Ia tidak bisa melindungi rakyat desanya.

Muncul bayangan-bayangan lain. Orangtuanya. Jiraiya-_sensei_. Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia tidak bisa melindungi mereka, justru malah menyusahkan mereka dengan adanya Kyuubi …

Tidak.

Iblis Orochimaru tergelak senang melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya, mulai bersisik kulitnya, berubah ukurannya. Manda.

Membuka moncongnya ia menggigit Naruto dengan taringnya, menyalurkan bisanya. Panas. Perih. Naruto berusaha sedapatnya untuk menahan teriakan, tapi ia gagal. Dan seketika ia merasa melayang, ia hilang. Gelap. Ia mati.

Ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang masih sama, terikat, siksaan, ilusi.

"Katakan kau setuju untuk menjadi pengikutku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Sekali lagi taring berbisa Manda menembus tubuhnya, panas, perih, darah bercucuran, dan ia mati. Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Sekali waktu ia seperti merasa ada kilasan, ada kelebat sosok berekor sembilan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih mau bercokol dalam dirinya, ia mengerahkan segala daya.

Kyuubi.

Dulu ia selalu dikondisikan untuk menjaga diri agar bisa mengontrol kehadiran Kyuubi. Kyuubi memang bisa menjadi sumber chakra yang besar, tapi kalau tidak terkontrol, akan fatal akibatnya. Dan ia sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mengontrolnya, saat melawan Pein dulu.

Tetapi sekarang, saat tenaganya nyaris habis, dan ia tidak sedang berada di dekat orang-orang yang dicintainya, persetan! Biar saja Kyuubi keluar!

Ekor satu demi satu. Taring. Cakar.

Ketika Manda mendekatinya untuk menghujamkan taringnya, Kyuubi menghindar, berkelit. Menambah amarah meluap ketika ular itu menyabetkan ekornya. Sekali lagi berusaha menghujamkan taringnya. Ketika taring itu nyaris mendekati tubuh Kyuubi, Naruto merasa wujud Kyuubi melepaskan diri dari wujud Naruto. Dan taring Manda menghujam berikut bisanya. Di tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah terlepas dari Naruto.

Saat yang sama, Kyuubi menangkap badan Manda. Menginjak badannya. Menangkap kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Menarik taringnya hingga lepas. Darah ular itu berceceran. Dengan kakinya diinjaknya kepala Manda hingga remuk.

Konon jika kau membunuh ular, hancurkan kepalanya hingga matanya tidak bisa dibuat bercermin. Kalau tidak, jika pasangan ular itu datang, ia bisa melihat dalam mata pasangannya, siapa yang sudah membunuhnya.

Kyuubi sudah menghancurkan matanya, bahkan kepalanya, hingga tidak ada kesempatan pembalasan.

Tapi Kyuubi juga sudah nyaris hancur.

Naruto berusaha berdiri. "K-Kyu-Kyuubi?"

Rubah berekor sembilan itu sudah lemah terkena bisa Manda. Ia sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi. Hanya menegakkan kepala agar Naruto tahu ia masih hidup, ia mengeluarkan suara pelan, "Naru-Naruto-_sama_."

Dan Kyuubi tak bergerak lagi.

-o0o-

Kedua orang itu berjubah Kage, yang satu jubah Hokage, yang satunya Kazekage. Keduanya berjalan santai, bercakap-cakap, meski yang terlihat banyak bercerita hanya satu pihak saja, pihak yang satunya kebanyakan hanya menjawab 'Hn' saja.

Keduanya membelok ke kedai Ichiraku.

"Ah, Hokage-_sama_. Kazekage-_sama_," sapa Teuchi. Tanpa harus memesan, Teuchi sudah hapal kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Tak berapa lama dihidangkan dua mangkuk di hadapan mereka, dan Teuchi sudah bersiap-siap untuk meramu mangkuk kedua nantinya untuk Hokage.

"Jadi ... sekarang kita sama-sama alumni _jinchuuriki_ ya?" sahut Kage berambut kuning tertawa, menyantap ramennya.

"Hn," sahut Kage berambut merah, sedikit senyum tersungging di ujung bibirnya. "Bagaimana kabar Hinata-_san_? Katanya sedang _isi_ lagi?"

Langit biru cerah juga tersenyum untuk penduduk kedua desa.

**FIN**

_Dari fandom Supernatural__:_

_Perjanjian dengan Iblis (Deal with Cross__road Demon) terjadi jika kita berdiri di persimpangan __ja__lan di mana di situ ada tanaman tertentu (kalau nggak salah wormwood? Dasar Snapemania!), menggali tanah dan memasukkan peti/kotak berisi tanaman tertentu, jimat/amulet tertentu, dan foto kita. Akan muncul Iblis—dengan wujud manusia yang dirasuki tentu saja—cewek cakep kalau kita cowok, dan cowok ganteng kalau kita cewek. Akan ada tawar menawar, kita punya permohonan apa, dan imbalannya adalah menjadi sekutu mereka nanti dalam waktu tertentu. Biasanya kita diberi waktu sepuluh tahun, setelah itu kita akan dijemput oleh anjing-anjing ke neraka. __John Winchester hanya diberi waktu beberapa menit, dan Dean Winchester diberi waktu setahun. Setelah tercapai deal, perjanjian disegel oleh ciuman antara si manusia dan si Iblis. Yaiks! Naruto dicium Orochimaru! Pheh .. pheh …! Di sini diceritakan yang menjemput Naruto adalah ular-ular Orochimaru. Lalu, Dean Winchester dikeluarkan oleh malaikat Castiel, sedang Naruto di sini dikeluarkan oleh perjuangan monster dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Kyuubi. Biasa, ngarang lah :P_

_Dari fandom Harry Potter__:_

_Harry harus memusnahkan Horcruxes Voldemort, kalau tidak Voldemort akan bisa hidup lagi, hidup lagi, dan lagi. Satu Horcrux ternyata ada dalam diri Harry. Untuk itu Harry membiarkan dirinya dibunuh Voldemort. __Masuk ke alam antara, limbo, antara hidup dan mati, kemudian Harry hidup kembali. Tapi Horcrux dalam dirinya sudah musnah, yaitu Harry yang tadi dibunuh Voldemort. Di sini yang diceritakan, Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk ke dalam Neraka, Kyuubi bertarung dengan Orochimaru, keduanya mati, dan Naruto hidup kembali dengan selamat._

_Eeh! Terus gimana Neji bisa tahu kalau orang ke Shi no Mori__ tengah malam itu akan mengadakan Perjanjian dengan Iblis? Lebih gimana lagi, coba, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu bahwa ada Perjanjian dengan Iblis begitu? Apa Neji dan Naruto pada nonton Supernatural? Wkwkwkwk ..._

_*ambu di-shuriken dari delapan penjuru*_


End file.
